Point Of View
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Post-series. How all the characters feel after hearing about Spike. Spoilers involved.
1. Jet Black: Attachment

**Okay guys, don't hate me for posting yet another story while I still have others to update, but here's my excuse…**

**COWBOY BEBOP IS AWESOME!**

…**yep, got obsessed with the series, the ending pulled at my-heart-strings, so I had to write. What else is new? XD**

**Summary: **Just some drabbles about how the characters feel, post-series. Each chapter will be a different POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or its characters. Just this little fic.

~CB~

"Dinner's ready,"

There's no answer. There hasn't been an answer for two weeks, yet I'm still stuck in the habit of calling out every time I finish cooking bell peppers and beef- basically the only thing I have to cook. Then again, it was almost always the only thing I'd cook. Spike would complain about it and Faye would whine, but they would shut up and eat, considering we always ran out of food quick. When it was just Spike and me, we'd have enough to get by for a few weeks, depending how good our bounties were. When Faye, Ed, and Ein came around, rations started to grow scarce, and sometimes we'd go days without food until we managed to get a strike. I think the longest we had food was a month, but that was because this 'Andy' cowboy gave Faye several cans of his 'famous stew'. It tasted like shit, but none of us were used to the high-quality stuff.

_Damn, I'm thinking about them again. _

I walk over and sit on the couch, flicking through the TV channels as I eat. I have the TV on a lot these days- ever since everyone left, the_ Bebop_ fell into a silence that I grew to hate. I had been used to striking up conversations with Spike, or listening to Faye complaining, or hear Ed messing around, or Ein barking. Now it was quiet, the only sound being the ship's engine. No one to talk to. No one to listen to. Zip.

That's why Faye left. She stuck around for a week or so, then took off. I haven't heard from her since. _Fine by me- that woman was a greedy bitch anyway… Unless she has money to pay me back with, she can just stay away. _I keep telling myself every time she crosses my mind.

I keep expecting Edward to hack into my communication system now and again, maybe just to say 'Hi!' before signing off to go off and do God knows what. I never understood why that girl left, anyway. One day we find out she has a father, but he takes off barely five minutes after they're reunited, and that evening she takes off with Ein. Sometimes I worry about her- sure, she's a hacking genius, but she doesn't have that much common sense. How she managed to survive on her own before meeting us remains a mystery to me. Sometimes I saw her as a stray dog- comes around, acts goofy, often bites, then wanders off.

Then there's Ein himself. I always thought he was just a regular dog. Apparently, he was smarter than he seemed… At least, that's how I thought of it. The dog once saved me from getting brainwashed by this 'Brain Scratch' cult. He was actually one of the very few I could get along with- at least he was more quiet than the rest.

_They probably found someone else to harass, _I thought as I ate my bell peppers and beef.

"And now another bulletin about the 'Red Dragon Downfall'. Police received reports that the remaining members of the syndicate have scattered, after disposing of the body of ex-member and former bounty-hunter, Spike Sp-"

I turn the TV off before the broadcast finishes, scowling. It had been almost a month since Spike took off to face his past, and never returned. I heard reports about what happened- he finally beat Vicious, then died. _Yeah right, that's what they said the first time. _I had told myself. Spike had told me he died once. I didn't quite believe it- until I heard about all he lived through.

'Think the biggest scare he gave me was when he went after Mad Pierrot Tongpu- one of the worst cases he got himself into. No one ever faced that guy and lived… Spike was probably the first one. Hell, the first time they crossed paths, the guy was actually scared shit-less! When we found him, he looked like he was attacked by a gang of 50 men, and had a look of fear in his eyes… though, after he was back with us and bandaged, he went back to acting cool. Then he went for another showdown, and came back- not as badly wounded, but alive, unlike his adversary. After that, I wondered if anything could kill Spike…

Then he took off after Vicious.

_Fuck, stop thinking about it! He's gone now, you dumbass! _I snap at myself.

I let out a heavy sigh. It's no use.

Spike had a way of leaving an impact on people… but it never led to anything good. If you were an enemy of his, chances were you'd either have your ass in jail or end up getting it kicked, maybe even put six feet under- ask anyone. If you were an acquaintance, just someone who spared information or once knew him, there was a good chance you'd get hounded, maybe even killed. If you were a friend… shit, you'd be in a world of trouble that wouldn't end until the day he died.

But once he'd die… fuck, the feeling is heavy.

Trust me.

This is why I try not to get attached to people. I tried the first day Alisa left me… but sometimes, no matter how hard you try, there's always something that keeps you connected to those you get too close to.

Spike will always be Number One on that list. When we first joined up together, I didn't really know how it would work out. I was an ex-ISSP officer, and he was an ex-gang member… yet somehow we became one hell of a duo. I never forgot the day we crossed paths- I was fueling up my ship, while he was hitchhiking. We were after the same bounty, and eventually decided to split the bargain, claiming we'd part ways afterwards. …Fate had a different plan, I guess.

I stood up, grunting as I feel a slight pain in my leg. It was still sore from that bullet-wound. There we were, sitting at the bar, when some assassins come in and try to kill us… Spike being the main target. That's what lead to us parting ways for good.

Once he left, I forced myself not to give a damn. He wants to go get himself killed? Fine. He was nothing but trouble anyway- destroying my ship, getting me shot in the leg, and always throwing himself into the line of fire.

I suppose it's the only way he could move on. Even if he died… at least he would be free.

Dammit, am I honestly tearing up?

I shake my head. _Dammit, Spike, you're not even around anymore, and you still annoy me! _I snap.

I head to bed, leaving my plate on the table. My appetite's gone anyway.

This is why I try not to get attached.

_Weight is only a burden if you carry another's._

~CB~

**~Next Chapter~**

**Faye: Aw, Jet, you really did care, didn't you?**

**Jet: Shut up, Faye! Don't act like you didn't give a shit!**

**Faye: Hey, the guy's gone. I'm just moving on with my life?**

**Jet: Are you? Doesn't seem that way to me, in this next chapter.**

**Faye: What the…? I'm crying? No way, I don't miss him that much!**

**Jet: Aw, so you do miss him, don't you?**

**Faye: Shut up, Jet!**

**Jet: Next Chapter: **_Faye Valentine: Gamble_

**Faye: Ugh, I hate Fanfiction…**


	2. Faye Valentine: Gamble

**The ideas kept coming, so I couldn't stop! Here's the next chapter!**

**Summary: **Just some drabbles about how the characters feel, post-series. Each chapter will be a different POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or its characters. Just this little fic.

~CB~

I stand in the crowd, watching as the dogs race, holding several tickets in my hand, hoping one of them will be a winner. One of my dogs crosses first, winning me at least $500. Normally I'd take it and gamble again…

But slowly my habit was breaking. It wasn't because 'gambling was an unhealthy' addiction. It was because I was sick of looking at the dogs. Every time I looked at even one, I thought of Ein- despite he was a different breed. When I thought of Ein, I thought of Edward and wondered how she was doing, since leaving the Bebop. When I thought of the Bebop… I wanted to cry.

I took my money and left, deciding to find a hotel to sleep in for the night. I left the Bebop the week after we heard about Spike's death. It was all over the news- gunfire heard from the streets, Vicious being found dead, and Spike's body being found on the curb, tossed out by the remaining members of the Red Dragon Syndicate.

I try not to think about it, but it's impossible.

Just as impossible as I thought it would be to warm up to the guy. The moment he and Jet Black locked me in the bathroom on the Bebop, I thought I'd be hating that guy for the rest of my life.

Things changed though. Oh, we still had a rivalry, only it was more like one between a brother and sister. When I learned he was leaving and wouldn't be coming back, I tried to stop him… then he told me about his eyes. He never told me anything about himself… that's what got me worried.

Jet Black acted like he could care less. Maybe he was just used to Spike risking his life… or maybe he was just as scared as I was and didn't want to show it. I couldn't blame him- if I knew a good friend of mine was about to bite the bullet, I'd act like I never cared about him either.

Things got too quiet around the Bebop after that. I kept expecting Spike to walk in, wounded but still alright enough to walk, to make some comment or act like he got back from running an errand. But I knew that would never happen- even if he did come back alive, he wouldn't be the same Spike. His past had a hold on him that would allow him to move on…

He already lost Julia. He killed Vicious. What else was there for him to face?

I'd often look around, expecting Edward to appear out of nowhere, running around or typing away at her computer, saying something funny. The kid was annoying, but she did come in handy when it came to hacking… plus, it was nice having another girl around- even if it was hard to classify her as a girl. Hell, I could hardly classify her as human! Ein acted more like a human that she did!

I keep wondering how they're making it back on Earth.

The Bebop wasn't the same without them. That's when I decided to leave- I had come back because it was the only home I had left… then suddenly it's torn apart. Even with Jet around, I still felt alone… probably because we didn't talk too much after the news hit. We stopped going after bounties too.

I hunted down a couple crooks after I left, hoping to get back into the bounty-business myself and earn some cash- nothing big, just a couple goons who were causing trouble and were easily outwitted by a pretty face. But it wasn't the same without the others. I almost went back to the Bebop after I got the cash…

But I stopped myself. I couldn't go back. Not yet.

It started to rain by the time I found a cheap hotel, getting a room that smelled like piss, but I could care less. Sitting on the bed, I looked out the window, seeing a cat out on the ledge, looking in. It had different colored eyes…

Like Spike.

Tears begin to well up in my eyes, and I cry. Just like I did the day he left and never returned.

_When will I stop? _I ask myself. _When will I move on? He and I never liked each other anyway. Sure, we had each other's backs once in a while, but that was just to get a bounty! I shouldn't miss him… I shouldn't care… so why do I? And when will I stop?_

I kept gambling with myself that things would turn out. "I bet that dumbass will come walking in through that door, whistling a tune like nothing happened!" I told myself the morning after we heard the news. Spike had a way of cheating death. I kept up the gamble until I finally decided to fold my cards and quit.

There's no use placing a bet on a dead dog.

_Always fold when you're ahead in the game._

~CB~

**~Next Chapter~**

**Edward: It's Edward's turn? Yaaay! Edward and Ein-pup get to do a chapter!**

**Ein: Woof!**

**Edward: What's that? Spike-person's gone? …Ah, he'll be back! **

**Ein: *whimper***

**Edward: You'll see!**

**Ein: Next Chapter: **_Edward: Being Radical._

**Edward: Did Ein just talk?**


	3. Edward: Being Radical

**Okay, this chapter may be pretty short, but it's going to be fun to write, soooo… Enjoy!**

**Summary: **Just some drabbles about how the characters feel, post-series. Each chapter will be a different POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or its characters. Just this little fic.

~CB~

"Wheeeeeeee!"

Edward rolled downhill, Ein-pup following. We've been wandering around Earth for a while, but lost track of time.

Edward left the Bebop a long time ago, and Ein-pup followed. Ein-pup's a good dog like that. He didn't have to come, but decided to- good doggy, good friend!

Why did Edward leave? Because it was time for her to leave. Father-person didn't really want her- he was more interested making maps about Earth, despite moon-rocks kept hitting it and changing it every day. It was good to see him again, anyway. It was time Edward left to find something new to do- she had fun on the Bebop long enough.

But… now Edward is having second thoughts. Every time she looks up at the stars, she keeps thinking of Jet-Person, Spike-Person, and Faye-Faye, wondering what they're up to. Do they miss Edward and Ein-pup?

Edward keeps getting hungry too. Ein-pup must be, too. It's been a couple days since we found food.

"Hey, Ein-pup, remember when you and Edward got those mushrooms?" Edward says to Ein-pup, as we sit on a rock. "That was fun! Maybe Edward and Ein can do something like that again, huh?"

Ein-pup yawned. He must be tired.

Edward is getting tired too. "Yeah, maybe tomorrow." Edward took out her Tomato, logging on and hacking into MPU, the satellite she met the same day she joined Bebop. "Hey, MPU, are there any places where Edward and Ein can sleep?"

"Hello, Edward, it has been 14 days since your last contact. There is an orphanage nearby." MPU answers.

"Oh yeah! Edward remembers going there with Faye-Faye last month!" Edward exclaims as she leaps into the air, holding Tomato on her head and running along. Ein-pup follows, yipping excitedly. "Thanks MPU! C'mon, Ein!"

"You are welcome, Edward." MPU answers before signing off.

Edward and Ein-pup arrive at the orphanage-place. Other kid-persons surround us, excitedly. One of them asks if they can eat Ein-pup, but Edward bit them, telling them no. The lady from before came and let us inside to eat, and also let us sleep in bed.

"Edward, did you find your father?" she asked.

"Yeah. He left without Edward though." Edward replied before lying down in bed. Ein-pup curled up next to her.

Edward only slept a couple hours. Sleeping in the orphanage wasn't anything like sleeping in the Bebop! Edward missed listening to the engines, missed hearing Faye-Faye yelling at Spike-person, missed walking around with Jet-person.

Oh! Edward got a great idea- she'll call the Bebop!

Edward grabbed her Tomato, running out and sitting on a rock. Ein-pup followed. "Edward is going to call Bebop! Want to say 'hi', Ein?" she asked.

"Yip!" Ein-pup answered. Good doggie!

"Okay! One, two, three, four, hacking into Bebop one time more!" Edward pulled her neuro-goggles on, hacking away. Yes! Edward got access! Bebop is so easy to hack. "Helllloooooo? Jet-person! Spike-person! Faye-Faye! Edward is back! Hey! Is anyone there?"

Edward had to wait thirty seconds, before Jet-person came to the screen. Finally! Edward was beginning to think everyone died!

"Edward…?" Jet-person said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He then looked at the screen, as if he saw an alien! (Edward looked over her shoulder, to make sure one wasn't sneaking up). "Ed! Hey, kid, long time no see!"

"JET-PERSON!" Edward exclaimed, while Ein-pup yipped. "Hi!"

"Hi… uh, why are you calling in this early? It's not even 5 AM!"

"Edward kept thinking about Bebop and wanted to call. What's Jet-person up to? Has he and Spike-person caught any good bounties? Did Faye-Faye ever come back?"

Jet-person's smile faded. He looked sad! Not good, not good!

"Hm? Jet-person, what's wrong?"

Ein whimpered.

"Um… Just been quiet around here. Spike… he left, and never came back." Jet-person replied back, still sad. Maybe he missed Spike-person?

"Don't worry, Spike-person will come back!" Edward said, hoping to cheer up Jet-person.

Jet-person sighed. "I don't think so, kid… You know Vicious, that bad man who Spike always fought?"

Edward nodded. "Edward remembers. Edward heard he died, and Spike-person killed him! YAY SPIKE!"

"Yeah, but… *sigh* Spike didn't make it. He's… he's not coming back."

Edward blinked. How could Jet-person believe that? Spike-person always came back from a fight! He was tough! Edward smiled. "Don't worry, Jet-person, you'll see. Spike always comes back!"

"Sure, Ed. Whatever you say," Jet-person still seemed sad.

Edward was curious. "What about Faye-Faye? Did she come back?"

"Yeah, but only for a little while. I haven't seen her around for a while,"

"Edward sees… Is Jet-person lonely?"

Jet-person gave a small chuckle. Yay, he smiled! "I'm fine, kid. Just trying to get used to the solitude- been a while since I've had the whole ship to myself!"

Edward nodded again. "It's okay, Jet-person. Edward is lonely too."

Ein-pup barked.

"Oh, sorry Ein! …Edward means she AND Ein-pup are lonely, too. But we're okay!"

"You sure?"

"Yep! But Jet-person can visit when Spike-person and Faye-Faye get back!"

She stopped, seeing Jet-person was sad again. "…Maybe. I'm by Jupiter now, might be a while…"

"That's okay. Edward and Ein-pup will see Jet-person again! Buh-bye!"

Edward signed off, turning to Ein-pup, who looked at her curiously.

"C'mon, Ein. Edward will race you up the hill!"

_Keep up the spirit, cowgirl!_

~CB~

**~Next Chapter~**

**Jet: You're kidding. The mutt's getting his own POV?**

**Faye: C'mon, how long are you planning on making this thing?!**

**Edward: When are we going to see Spike-person?**

**Ein: Yip!**

**Jet: Next chapter: **_Ein: Dog Days._


	4. Ein: Dog Days

**And now for a new chapter. Might be a little longer, might be a little shorter… hard to say, depends how much of Ein's POV I want to describe. **

**Summary: **Just some drabbles about how the characters feel, post-series. Each chapter will be a different POV.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or its characters. Just this little fic.

~CB~

"Woof!"

That's all I could say in reply to Edward. If she or anyone could speak canine, she would know it meant, "Wait up!" as I ran after her. Keeping up with this kid wasn't easy, especially with these stubby little legs of mine.

"C'mon, woof-woof!" Edward exclaimed as we made it up the hill, and began walking through the desert once more, the girl doing cart-wheels or acting like an airplane once in a while, balancing her computer (or 'Tomato' as she called it) on her head most of the time. At one point she caught a tumbleweed rolling across the wasteland, and began to follow it… rolling along like a little ball as she did. I followed behind.

Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivruski IV was one of very, very few people I'd give my loyalty to. When she decided to take off on her own and chart her own path, I went along. The kid and I had become inseparable, considering I could really relate to her- we were both intelligent, and often she would act like an animal. Actually, at times, I would forget which one of us was the real dog. Chances were if one of us decided to be put on a leash, I'd be the one walking her.

I can't lie. I was pretty upset that she decided to leave the Bebop. We had both grown comfortable on that ship, despite it wasn't quite the 'warm and cozy' type of home a dog would long for, and we ran out of food quick. But the crew back there… well, they seemed like the only kind of family that would fit Edward. No one understood her- but at least the crew tolerated her, and kept her around.

Jet Black was the one who tolerated both of us the most. He kind of seemed like the 'father-figure' type the girl needed- tough, responsible, but having a sentimental side that he'd try to hide, up until it came to me or the girl. At least he wouldn't run off and ditch Edward the way her father, Appeldelhi, did. If I were a little more fast, I would have run after the guy and bit his leg for abandoning my best friend like that.

Maybe that's why Edward left. She decided to leave the crew before the crew left her.

She probably saw it coming. Faye had left after remembering her past, to go back where she belonged, having given the same advice to Edward. _Where else could she belong? _I wanted to snap upon hearing about it. The Bebop was practically the only place either of them could belong. Even if Faye went back, how could she possibly move on in her old life? The woman had been cryogenically frozen for over 50 years- so much can change in that time, and it would be a miracle if she had any living relatives anywhere. Plus, I've seen how that woman acts- rude, sarcastic, greedy, deceitful… I'm surprised Spike even put up with her!

Oh yeah. Spike.

Thinking about him right now wasn't easy, upon hearing the news. I knew about him and Vicious…

How? Well, I did some research. I always look up a few things about the crew, while everyone's asleep. (Hey, even a dog needs a hobby). Turns out Spike had been part of the Red Dragon Syndicate until he left them behind, and Vicious, apparently, wanted to have him killed. They both had a connection to Julia, a woman Spike was in love with I could guess. I don't exactly know the whole story- just that everyone had believed Spike to be dead. Knowing he was alive, now, Vicious probably wanted to make sure he'd be put in the grave for good.

Edward had been looking up a few news-programs… she had been pretty bored. Upon hearing that Spike had killed Vicious, she whooped and started dancing around- dropping her computer and having it shut-down, thereby not hearing the whole story.

Apparently, Spike died. I could tell from the expression on Jet's face.

_So the cowboy bit the dust, _I thought as Edward and I followed the tumbleweed. I couldn't help but feel heart-broken, but only a little. Spike and I were never on good terms- heck, I was pretty much one of the three things he hated most (the first being women with attitude, and kids- and suddenly he has the whole list on his ship). Yet for some reason he kept me around after rescuing me. Plus, I knew deep down he cared about each of us- a dog can sense emotions, and I knew Spike was an expert at hiding his from others. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have helped me out when I got infected by a virus- I still remembered how he held me tight as he made a run for it, bandaging me later on.

He claimed he hated us, but I could tell otherwise. Sure, he was annoyed that some gambling minx, radical super-genius kid, and 'mangy mutt' were taking up vacancy on the Bebop, but he warmed up to us in time. He just kept pushing his feelings aside, probably to avoid getting attached.

Maybe so it wouldn't hurt everyone so much, once he decided to take on Vicious.

Edward turned, apparently bored with following the tumbleweed and running to a nearby highway, walking on the straight line as if she were on a tight-rope. Poor kid thought Spike would come back… He cheated death so many times, she probably thought he'd turn up on the Bebop sooner or later, making a comeback like the first time. Like he was a cat with nine-lives. (Damn, why did I use that analogy?)

But I guess death finally decided to claim Spike in the end. Maybe someday Edward would understand that… though I hoped she wouldn't. I'd hate to see her sad- I've never seen her sad before. She was the only one on the crew who always seemed to have this ever-present, happy-go-lucky attitude that would never cease. Sometimes she would get disappointed, but would immediately perk up right after.

_If she wants to believe Spike is still alive, let her. _I told myself. And when she learned the truth, I'd comfort her. It's what best friends do. It's why I followed her out here- to be by her side at all times, and make sure nothing hurt her, to make sure she never felt alone.

Alone…

Edward had said she felt alone when talking to Jet.

_It's official. That place was her only home, _I figured, looking up at the morning sky. The sun wasn't up yet, and I could still see the stars… and moon-rocks falling to Earth in the distance.

I looked again, noticing something among them was different. That wasn't a moon-rock falling through the skies.

It was a falling star.

_Rest in peace, cowboy. _I thought, before following Edward on.

_A stray dog is not always free._

~CB~

**~Next Chapter~**

**Jet: So even a few side-characters are getting some attention, huh?**

**Faye: Will this thing ever end?**

**Edward: Never never! It will go on forever!**

**Faye: Don't say that, kid, you'll jinx us…**

**Jet: Next Chapter: **_VT: Heavy Metal Melancholy. _

**Edward: Keep going and don't stop!**

**Faye: Shut up, Ed!**


End file.
